i would never leave you
by hungergamescrazy1092
Summary: AU. What if Finnick didnt die what if he was still alive and looking for Annie. THIS IS FOR ALL THG FANS WHO REFUSE TO BELIVE THAT Finnick DIED Rated T just to be safe. 3rd genre DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so dont judge it to fanfic is for all the Hunger Games fans that refuse to belive that Finnick died and some how he esscaped the mutts. so i hope you like this fanfic and most importantly R&R and if you havent read mockingjay then dont read this story.**

** CHAPTER ONE (FINNICK POV)**

I wake up only to see darkness. I dont know were i am. The last thing i remember is letting Katniss go in front of me and being pulled down by the mutts. After that i blacked down and im still alive i dont know how.I stand up and feel around with my foot finally i kick something with my foot and light shines through. Once my eyes ajust to the light i take in my suroundings. All around me i see torn up building and a bunch of rubble. Then and there i remember were i am am and how i got here. I am in the capitol and i was sent on a mission to kill snow. SNOW! If that son of a bitch is still alive i will make him pay for all he has caused that is if Katniss hasent killed him already. Then i remember the most important thing and a horrible feeling starts to build up in my stomach. ANNIE. How could i forget sweet Annie i could have been passed out for days or even weeks! How could i just leave her like that thats when i remember that she had to tell me something when i got back. I promised her that i would make it back and now i am more de termined than ever to get back to my sweet dear wife.

I walk around for a while until i find an abondoned building and decide to spend the night. Once i walk in almost noting has been destroyed only a few beoken window and thats all. I plop my self down on the couch in the living room and drift off into a sleep. In my dream i see Annie but someone is beside her from what i can tell they are very short that when i hear a voice. It belongs to a little bay and he comes you to me saying "daddy"over and over again. Iscoop him up then Annie walks over she look amazing. She is wereing a blue sun dress that compliments her eyes very well and her hair is let lose and i blows in the sort wind. We stay like that for what seems like forever than Annie speaks up and say something that makes my heart stop. "Finnick how could you leave me.i thought you promised to com back." by that time she is screaming and everything turns dark i look at my arm and the little boy is gone and a trident is there insted but its covered in blood i look back at Annie but now i see not just her but all the people i killed during my games . They all look at me and as if on que they all stert sreaming. I wake up covered in sweat and with my heart threating to pound out of my chest. I cant get the image of how terrifed Annie looked when i was holding the trident. But the one thing about my dream that i will surely never forget is the face of the little boy. He had Annies dark hair my bronze skin and Annies beautiful sea green eyes.

Once i finally get up the first thing i think of doing is finding food. I look around for the kichen. I finally find but much to my dissapointment all i find is a damn can of soup. Since the thats the only thing to eat i quickly chug it down. Once i finish the soup i head out the door on my way to find Annie.

**Hey guys sorry this was sooooo short i just didnt have time. So yeah and i would also like if you could suggest some ideas for my stort. Last thing is that i will also be doing an Annie POVs in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games and if i did Finnick would still be alive.

CHAPTER 2 (Annie POV)

** Its sunny and warm i and feel the light breeze blowing. I feel happy. A feeling unknown to me ever since Finnick died a few days ago. But than i here a voice saying Annie over and over again,but this voice is so familier i can reconize it almost anywhere. As i turn around i see a hamsome man with sea green eyes that make you feel like your swimming,perfect shade of bronze hair,and perfectly tan skin. Its Finnick. As i run towards him his smile fades and turns into a frown. When i stop in front of him he puts a hand on my slowly growing belly and says "Annie why didnt you tell me about our child i could have tried harder to stay alive,its all your fault im dead." He stares at me coldly and starts to walk away. I try to stop him but he is to strong. Then all of a sudden he smacks me hard on the head. Thats when i wake up. A wonderful dream of seeing Finnick again turns into a nightmare about losing him again. Its like this every morning i dream about him then expect him to be right next to me but he never is. Then reality sets in and i remember that Finnick is dead and i will never see him again. Sometimes Katniss mom comes to my house and find me on the floor crying. Many times she has told me that when the baby is born that i cant aford to just drop and cry but sometimes its just so hard to accept what has happended and today is one of those days. I slowly take off the cover and throw my feet over the edge of the bed. Even though i am just 3 months pregnant my stomach is pretty big. So just by that i know that my baby will be big and strong just like Finnick. I put on my slippers and head downstairs into the kitchen. Now that the war is over i have come back to district 4. I live in Finnicks' victor house. Some how i feel closer to him that and i spent so many night here almost all my stuff was here.  
**

** I manage to make breakfast only blocking out a few times. I really miss the times when**** Finnicks soothing words could bring me back into the world. Now the only way i manage to come back is telling my self that Finnick is watcing over me somehow. I slowly start to eat my breakfast and then i here the door open. Its Mrs. Everdeen coming in to check on me. She seems a litle duller not that Primrose died but somehow she still visits me. I want to ask her about Katniss and how she's doing but i choose not to every time it comes to mind. Mrs. Everdeen is a nice woman, every time she comes she listens to me talk endlessly about Finnick and comforts me when i break out into sobs and brings me to my room were i cry my self to sleep. It has become more of a routine now wake up, eat, talk about Finn, cry, and sleep again. But on the days does come like today she makes me do little stuff like go to the garden and read a book or help her wash dishes that piled up since the last time she was here. Today i expect something like that but slowly stars to put fruit in a basket and some sandwiches. I look at her as if she's crazy but then she tells me to go get dressed.  
**

****** Once i finally take a shower i put on a light blue dress that Finnick gave the day of our wedding he said that i complimented my skin tone and eyes perfectly. I walk down the stairs slowly to see that is already at the door. I walk towards her and ask her what are we going to do but she simply says that its a surprise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people. Sorry the least few chapters were sooooo short but i wrote them in a rush so now the chapters will be much more longer. so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 (Finnick POV)**

I head out the door to go look for Annie, then I realize i have no idea were Annie is. I think back to District 13 maybe she is still there or maybe not. Something smacks me in the face disturbing my train of thought then i realize its a newspaper that reads "WAR OVER PANEM IS FINALLY FREE" I cant believe it! All those days of worrying about me not able to have a future with Annie are gone no more capitol women, no more having to watch kids die every year, finally just peace. I read a little more and it has all the names of people who have died. I recognize a few but the rest are unknown i read until a little section that say ''WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED'' and read it until i see something i have dreaded to see. Right there in that very little section i say my name "Finnick Odair loving husband of Annie Odair.'' All i can think of is how Annie must be feeling. I have caused Annie so much pain over the years every time i went to the capitol on "assignments". When finally we get married and can finally be together they call me to go to war and now she thinks im dead. Thats just great! Well now that i know that the war is over i can focus completely on find Annie and Annie only. I walk to the president mansion i figured that if the war is over that the new president is probably someone from 13.

When the mansion finally comes into view i can see some people working on rebuilding it. As i walk to the front door i get lots of stares. But these are confused stares instead of sexual ones. People finally realize that they aren't going cray and start to go back to work. I knock on the front door and it opens to reveal Paylor the new president. I only saw her a few time in 13 but i saw enough time to know that they made the right choice on choosing her as president. The look on her face is one of fear,astonishment,and excitement. Once it settles in she hugs me but this is one of happiness and friendship. "I cant believe its you! We all thought you were dead. Katniss blamed her self and Annie oh Annie the poor thing! Now that shes pregnant and that she thought you were gone" Wait did you just Annie was pregnant?! "Finnick you didn't know? we all assumed she told you so it never came to mind that you didn't know. I'm so sorry". Paylor says. Its ok but i just cant believe that Annie never told me. I mean does hate me? "no no no Finnick i think she just wanted to surprise you when you got back". I cant help it anymore i break out in sobs. Not because Annie never told me but because of the pain she must be in. Paylor pats me on the back and tries to calm me down. I finally get myself together and stand but this time i have a goal set and i will achieve it. I tell Paylor that i need a train to 4 and she gladly says that she will set up a train for me first thing in the morning. She leads me to my room and hands me some new clothes and quietly leaves. I lay down on the bed and think of the future me and and can and will have with our child and quickly drift off.

My dreams are filled with Annie. She is standing next to me and she i wearing a beatuful white dress that flows in the wind perfectly. When she looks at me her eyes light up like a star and she hugs me. When i feel her body pressed against mine my arms insantly wrap around her small figure. I feel so happy to have her in my arms again i never want to let her go. When we pull apart she begins to lean in and her lips touch mine. I feel fireworks go off. Then i wake up to the fucking soung of the alarm clock. I look at the time and see that its 5 im the morning. "fuck". Now that im awake i decide to get ready. As i start to get up i relize i have no idea were the bathroom is so i just decide to wonder the halls. I pass room after room after room and find nothing but emty guest room or sleeping guards. I finally find a bathroom at the end of the hall and walk inside. As i step into the shower i see a bunch of different buttons and by the looks of it thye capitol isnt going to change.

Once im done i walk out and go to my room and find a fresh pair of clothes on my bed. I put them on just when someone knocks on my door. Once i open the door i see paylor holding a ticket. She hands me the ticket and tells me that it leaves in an hour,then leads me downstairs. We walk down the the hallway until we stop at a door and she opens it. When the door opens i see the worlds most luxurious car. I look at paylor and ask her what the fuck that is and she says the since im the one and only Finnick Odair, that i should make a special apperance wherever i go. I still dont get it but i just hop in the car and wait to leave.

** ~HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A SUPPER LONG TIME. TWO WORDS- BLAME SCHOOL. I HAVE HAD A TON OF HOMEWORK SO I COULDNT UPDATE AS I SHALL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFFTEN SO YUP HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**


End file.
